


The Plum Grove

by MiHonoKo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Death, Depression, Doman, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHonoKo/pseuds/MiHonoKo
Summary: Collection of one shots written for my character.  Stories are NOT in chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A general overview of Musa no Umeko.

Umeko Musa, called “Little Plum” by her mother.  
20 years old as of October 30 2019  
Born 30th Sun of the Fifth Umbral Moon (October 30th)  
Samurai  
Raen  
Originally had black hair, but it is now plum colored.  
Pale silver eyes with a light colored ring around both irises.  
Daughter of a Daimyo of Doma  
Owner and keeper of the Bairin no Odori no Ha (Dancing Blade of the Plum Grove). Old and ornate it was forged with wind and earth imbued Doman Steel. A plum blossom charm hangs from the hilt. It is a treasured heirloom of the Musa Clan enshrined on the altar in the Dojo for nearly a thousand years to honor Musa no Ichiro, and allow his spirit to watch over each generation of Musa Samurai as they train.

The original Samurai soulcrystal of Ichiro was passed down from Daimyo to Daimyo, and there was another heirloom crystal that the heir would hold until becoming Daimyo. Umeko has neither of these, both having been lost when their holders died during the attack. Instead she has a soulcrystal given to her by one of her Father’s retainers she met while fleeing, the man gave her the crystal as he succumbed to his wounds shortly after the attack.

The Musa estate was in the heart of a Plum orchard, a testament to their founder, Ichiro, who had been an orchard keeper. This orchard produced the finest plums in all of Doma, and were renowned throughout the world. It was tradition for the ashes of a deceased Musa to be buried beneath the plum trees since Ichiro had ordered his ashes to be scattered in such a way so as to honor his origins. For this reason the orchard was considered sacred to the Musa. The Dojo was located in the center of the Estate’s buildings, and hid an escape tunnel leading to the mountains beneath the altar. Only the family and their personal guards were told of this escape route.

The province that the Musa ruled over was near the border, at the foot of the mountains, and was small enough to generally be overlooked by the Imperial overseers so long as tribute quotas were met. Goro shielded the people from most imperial policies, and placed the burden of the quotas on himself, using the lucrative business generated through the sale of the plums grown in the family orchards to pay tribute for the entirety of the provence rather than allow his people to pay such exorbitant amounts.

Family:  
Founding Ancestor: Ichiro, originally an orchard keeper he swore himself to the boy general who rewarded him with the Bairin no Odori no Ha (Dancing Blade of the Plum Grove) becoming the first Musa Samurai, he was also given the prefecture in which he had once tended plums in, becoming the first Musa Daimyo.  
Grandfather: Taro. After the King surrendered to the Garleans, he followed suit, so as to prevent further misfortune for the people of his province, to atone for such he stepped down as Daimyo, passing the title to the only child he had left after the war, and the committed seppuku.  
Father: Goro, was 70 at the time of death. He was not originally his father’s heir, but after the devastating war with Garlameld he was the only one of his siblings remaining. He died attempting to defend the estate and his family during the devastating retaliation for the failed rebellion.  
Mother: Misumi, was 66 at the time of death. She was of a frail condition after having Umeko so late in life. She refused to attempt to flee the estate, not wishing to slow her children or grandson down. She sat in her room praying for her family until dying of smoke inhalation due to the burning house.  
Eldest Sister: Hanako, the heir, was 31 at the time of death. Trained from a young age in the way of the Samurai, and how to be a fair Daimyo. She married a Samurai sworn to the Musa Clan at the age of 23, and had one son. She was expecting her second child when she was killed. She was shot and killed carrying her son by magitek armour while attempting to reach the escape tunnel in the Dojo.  
Brother-in-Law: Ryoichi. A loyal samurai, and son to the Daimyo’s chief advisor he married Hanako after courting her since they were both teenagers. He was a doting father to their son, and eager to meet their second child. He died attempting to defend his wife and child from pursuers with Minori..  
Nephew: Fujita. Only 5 when he died in his mother’s arms.  
Older Brother: Minori, was 30 at time of death. He was trained to be Hanako’s advisor and confidant, learning at her side. He was in love with a shinobi, and was going to ask him to marry him, but never had the chance. Seeing that their forces were being overrun, he and Ryoichi remained behind to prevent any of the enemies from pursuing Hanako, Umeko, and little Fujita.


	2. Ume no Yūrei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new ghost story in Doma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspects of horror, depictions of violence, Umeko is having a bit of a break from sanity.

The stories start on the Doman coast; rumors of a vengeful spirit in the night, white as moonlight, and just as silent. Some say it is a demon, born of violence, ever hungering for the flesh of man; the more rational minded speak instead of a rean, gaunt and pale from years of misery and war. Everyone agrees, when they speak of it in hushed voices, that something is hunting in the night… The corpses in the road are testament to that fact.

  
The others had scoffed when the guard told them of the midnight apparition just outside of the village gate. They laughed as he spoke of the pale woman, gliding towards him silently in the fog, a spray of red across her white armour the only color aside from her glowing eyes, two blades at her hip in the fashion of a samurai. They dismissed how she had stood watching him silently, her face like a porcelain doll, emotionless. They stopped laughing when he showed them the severed heads she had dropped at his feet before disappearing once more into the mists. In the light of the morning, the heads are recognized as belonging to a pair of murderous thieves that had been plaguing the area, their bodies found some few malms away, on a stretch of road stained in blood. Despite the searching of the guards, the samurai is not found, and even they begin to believe their fellow when he insists he had been visited by some terrible of apparition.

  
The stories spread into the heart of Doma, following a trail of corpses. Each sunrise would illuminate a vision of violence. Sometimes, the bodies would be left somewhat intact, that is to say the heads were not taken, instead they were left where they had rolled; sometimes villages would awaken to a bloody present at their gates. Sometimes, an unfortunate guard would be visited by the spectre… Only a single man claimed to have survived witnessing the spectre perform her bloody work.

  
He was a merchant traveling from village to village to peddle his wares when in the dead of night he heard it - a terrible scream. Rising from his blankets, he left his small camp fulms from the road to investigate, thinking, perhaps that someone might need aide. For the rest of his days, the hyur will not forget what he saw that dreadful night. The light of a full moon allowed him to witness the frey; three men against a waif of a woman, dressed all in white. Already crimson blood danced in the air like sakura in the spring breeze, a man lay in agony, dying at the feet of his brothers, his entrails strewn across the road. Even as the men screamed in rage, throwing themselves against her, the pale woman remained silent, save for the sounds of her blade clashing against their weapons, slicing through air and flesh.

  
In horor the merchant watched as the demon - for surely only a demon would be so indiffrent in murder - cut the remaining three down in her terrible silence. One fell even as his head spun through the air, blood staining the woman. By the time the head hit the road, an expression of disbelief on the face forever more, another let out an inhuman scream as he was cut hip to chest, bone as white as the moon above visible as the kattana of his opponent sliced away skin and meat like a butcher preparing boar for the cookpot. The third man, perhaps in a fit of sanity, turned to run, and was falling dead before his foot fell in a fifth step.

  
Pale, glowing eyes found the merchant's, and the man feared he would be the next soul claimed by this terrible creature, covered in the blood of her fresh kills. Falling to his knees he beseeched the kami to take pity upon him. The sound of a blade scraping against a saya filled the night, and he raised his head to see the back of the spectre as it glided away into the night, blood soaked white glowing in the moonlight.


	3. Namedays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Umeko's 20th nameday, and memories of the past are her only gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of other characters I do not own.

For once, it was quiet in the Kennel as the rean sat staring silently out one of the small window in the barracks. She knew vaguely that the Garlean, and the man who continued to call her cupcake, were in Thanlan somewhere, doing something for the clan, the elezan - well she had no idea where she was. It was probably for the best that she had been left in the empty house, for the best she didn’t have to speak with anyone today. Umeko curls herself up on the cot, arms holding herself, chin tucked against her knees, yes, it was good no one was here today to see her cry. A year ago, the 30th Sun of the Fifth Umbral Moon had come and gone without her even realizing, to concerned with training, and becoming stronger, Umeko hadn’t even noticed she had turned 19 until two weeks later.

  
She didn’t have that luxury now, still awaiting a healer’s leave to train, to fight. Umeko tries to stifle the whimper that escapes, as tears trail down pale cheeks, but it’s no use, today had too many memories. Once when she was small, Father and smiled, and told her how special this day was for their family, how the kami had blessed him and his wife with another precious child, how Hanako had helped sew plum blossoms into a soft blanket for the new babe, they way Minori, had asked to hold her, promising to be a good Older Brother. They had always spent this day together, her family and her, even when father was busy, or mother was ill, they had been together, but not any more.

  
When the raen had turned five, the Diamyo’s family had taken a trip south to visit her mother’s kin near the sea, even in the midst of Autumn, it had been warm there, as they played in the waves and sand. The night of the 30th, in the house of her mother’s parents, they had a happy meal, that ended with a candies shaped to resemble plum blossoms. She remembered being so happy, as her mother softly combed her hair for bed, asking if she could have the candies again on her next nameday.

  
Pressing palms against her wet eyes, Umeko curls further into herself in the dark. Why, why did she have to remember what day it was… Why did memories of happiness she could not reclaim need to haunt her tonight?

  
When she had turned fourteen, she had snuck her candy to little Fujita. The babe reaching his chubby hands for more as one stuck to his cheek had the family laughing. Rubbing her son’s back Hanako scolded her sister, warning that if he became ill, it would be Umeko to clean him. As she splashed water at the giggling boy that night, the raen thought it a fair trade, her sweets for her nephew's joy.

  
Two years ago, Umeko had sat laughing as her brother tried to explain why he had been late, to their stern looking father. She had seen him with his shinobi earlier, as the fair haired man threatened to hide Minori’s favorite hori. Dressed in a bright yellow, it would seem her brother hadn’t been able to find it. As the Plum Blossom candies were passed out that night the young woman had teased her sibling, asking if he needed extra to trade for the safe return of his clothing.

  
As the memories flow, so do her tears, neither stop until the next dawn.


	4. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of happiness for the raen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuatsu belongs to my friend, this story was written with his player's permission.

It’s a bell after dawn when she steps into the little house on the outskirts of Kugane, a pale hand presses a plain looking bag to her chest as Umeko shuts the door behind her quietly. Her morning run had taken her past a woman driving a cart of fresh produce to the market, and the raen hadn’t been able to resist the smell of oranges. After she’s slipped off her boots and stepped into the home properly, it’s a simple matter to deposit the fruit on the kotatsu as she activates it.

  
A plain looking tea pot is filled with water and set to boil before, as with every morning, horns pick up the gentle rustling of blankets; some days Umeko wondered if she was perhaps too loud, or maybe even in sleep Kazuatsu could sense when she was near. Listening to stumbling footsteps the raen smiles to herself, before large arms wrap around her shoulders, and he sets his chin on her head. “You know the tea needs a few minutes to steep Anata, you could have stayed in bed.” He answers by tightening his hold on her. Umeko scoops some fragrant smelling tea leaves into the pot as her betrothed grumbles something unintelligible against her hair. “Yes, yes, I know, it was too cold after I left, is that it?”

  
She isn’t surprised when she feels her feet leave the ground, lifted into Kazuatsu’s arms as he steps towards the kotatsu, at least she had enough time to snag the teapot so that it’d come with them this time. Once they’re settled, she pours a cup for him, turning in the raen’s lap to hand it to him. Umeko notices that he’s left his glasses off, not that they’d be of much use with his eyes shut as they are now. “I have some oranges for our breakfast, if you let me go long enough I can get a knife to slice them.” When he opens his eyes to glare at her she grins back, glad to meet the glowing blue with her own, as he wraps his arms more securely around her. “Ah, I know, I know, I do not get to escape you until you have had your tea.” The woman’s laugh fills their home like song, causing the sleepy man to purr, satisfied.


	5. Plum Blossoms In the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeko has a strange dream, and wakes changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuatsu and Mizuki are not my characters, they belong to another player.

Umeko was dreaming. The rean wasn’t sure exactly how she knew it was a dream, but she was quite certain of it. In her pale hand was the Bairin no Odori no Ha the mirrored steal of the blade reflecting her own pale eyes back at her. She looks up from the kattana, she seemed to be standing in a snow filled forest of some kind.  
No.. No that wasn’t right, she knew this place. She wasn’t in a forest, she was in the Plum Grove, this was the orchard of her home. The sudden realization seemed to ripple out from her, the world shifting until she sat beneath a branch laden with fruit, her mother’s soft humming carrying on the breeze. Umeko was a babe again laying in her mother’s lap, small hand reaching for one of the plums above them, “Not yet, my Little Plum, they will rippen soon.” Her mother’s voice was as warm as the breeze, Misumi’s hands gentle as the ran through Umeko’s hair.

  
The world shifted around her again, the raen now running, peals of giggles escaping the small girl as she tries to hide behind a trunk. “Hmmmm, Imouto, where have you hidden it is nearly time to return home.” The sweet voice of her sister calls, before two hands grasp the giggling Umeko and lifts her into the air, Hanako smiling up at the toddler.

  
Her sister’s face fades as bright leaves swirled around them, again Umeko’s world shifted, and she sat on a low branch. Minori is smirking at her, “I knew you could do it.” Her brother says, before reaching a strong hand up to help the child back down. Rather than taking his hand, Umeko pushes off of the branch, flinging herself towards him, and the world shifts again as she falls.

  
She’s nearly grown now, searching through the trees, he horns listening for soft giggles. Umeko finds Fujita peeking out from behind his chubby hands, the child not quite understanding how to hide. She brings her nephew’s small body close hugging him tightly as he asks, “We go home now?”

  
When she opens her eyes, it is sunset, the soft light filtering through branches made bare by winter, and her father sits on the blanket before her. Goro reaches for her, passing an ancient porcelain tea bowl back to her, the Chanoyu nearing its end. “I am so proud of you, my daughter,” He tells Umeko, the timbre of his voice following her as the world around returns to that of winter. She’s alone once more, standing in a barren grove, katana in hand.

  
It’s as if the winter had stolen away all the life from this place, the raen falls to her knees in the snow, sad, mourning. Umeko remains that way, until a pulse of energy breaks the stillness of dead grove, the Bairin no Odori no Ha pulses in time with her heartbeat. “Daughter” it seems to call, the strange voice filling her, warming her body. “The Plum, perseveres” Laden with snow, the trees are bare around her. “The Plum brings winter to its end.”

  
Pale eyes are drawn to one of the branches, a small bud has broken free of the snow, a single blossom preparing to bloom. “It is too early.” She tells the voice, even as she stands moving towards it. A pale hand gently brush snow off of the branch, keeping it clear of the bud, protecting it.

  
“Perhaps….” The blade in her other hand emanates energy, filling her and filtering into the tree. “You have endured this winter, Daughter. Soon, you shall bring it to its end.” The scent of plum blossoms is heavy in the air, the taste of the fruit in her mouth, Umeko’s tail begins to lash behind her. “For you a boon.” Her skin begins to tingle from the rising energy. “Be clad in my protection...”

Umeko awakens with a gasp, shuddering she pulls away from the gently rising chest she had been asleep against. Their room is still dark, but the sky lightening through the windows speaks of the approaching dawn. Once her breathing has returned to normal, the woman is more than half tempted to return to her place, resting against Kazuatsu, he is warm, and the smell of his skin eases her mind, but duty outweighs desire, she must train. She reaches to run fingers across his scaled cheek, before pausing, in the darkness of the room, her own scales seem… No it wasn’t the darkness, her scales have ever seemed light, now they are no less dull, but there is a strangeness to them.

  
Light footsteps carry her into the bath, she’ll not light a candle near the futon, not wanting to disturb her betrothed sleep, but here Umeko lights one of the lanterns, and very nearly screams. What scales she can see have been changed, along the edges they are like the petals of a plum blossom, delicate and light, the scales darken until they are the color of ripe plums at their center. Choking back her panic, the raen moves to the tub, filling it with water she begins scrubbing at the scales on her arms, but after several minutes there is no change.

  
Trembling she sinks to the floor, her mind racing, what is happening? Was this some terrible disease? At that thought she bolts upright, a solution presenting itself to her confused, panicked mind, Mizuki, she would know what to do, she could heal this! Umeko moves quickly to dress herself, wrapping her tail around her waist beneath her hori to hide the deformity of color, gloves prevent the scales on her hands and arms from being seen, and a scarf wrapped around her head and horns shall hide the rest. It is only when she is halfway to the door that she remembers - Kazuatsu… He would worry.

  
The woman returns to their room, pale eyes taking in the sight of the still sleeping man, should she wake him? No. No, there was nothing he could do but worry. Instead she leaves a note near his glasses.

  
_I am going West to meet with Mizuki._   
_I love you._

  
Taking her katana from its place at the head of their futon, Umeko leaves, silently praying Mizuki would have a cure.


	6. Want It?  Can't Have It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeko wants something she really shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt.

Sake was very tempting right now… There was a bottle of umeshu tucked away on a shelf, and the raen was trying very hard to talk herself out of fetching it. Nothing seemed to be going right today, first Kazuatsu had left to return to his shrine - which always soured her mood, then, the men she had been trying to meet with for months to discuss entering into business with took one look at her purple scales and excused themselves. Umeko had even heard one of them mumbling about youkai as he stepped out - the nerve! If that wasn’t bad enough the stable she was keeping Yuki at (the white chocobo haven grow a bit too big to be considered a chick still) had sent a runner - the horsebird had injured her leg after another animal had gotten loose and crashed into her stall. Oh how she wanted some sake, it would certainly help with her headache, but she couldn’t. The day was not even half done, and shouldn’t be drinking it now, but damn if she didn’t want some.


	7. Practice Makes Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeko really needs the practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit early for a Valentines story, but considering Umeko can't cook I figured a month of practice was probably a good idea. Kazuatsu belongs to his player.

She usually wasn’t much for Eorzean holidays, but when Umeko had heard the two ijin giggling about plans to make with their ‘one true love’, the raen has felt a bit of curiosity. Perhaps it was because of the ‘Starlight’ gift Kazuatsu had given her, but the idea of doing something nice for him for an eorzean holiday was more than a little tempting. She’d certainly been surprised by the thoughtful gift, and wondered if she could make him feel the same. It was pure luck that she learned of this ‘Valentione’s Day’ nearly a moon in advance, because she’d certainly need that time to learn how to make chocolate.

  
Umeko’s first time practicing making the sweet hadn’t gone well, her little Kugane home had come quite close to fiery destruction if not for quick thinking and a full pitcher she’d planned to water the plants with. The lingering scent of smoke turned her stomach, and the raen didn’t try again for nearly a week. The second and third attempts went about the same, but at least she was better prepared and kept the windows open to air out the smell. It was on the fourth try that Umeko finally managed to time it right, and pouring the mixture into a tin she’d been excitedly optimistic, but when she pulled it from the icebox a bell later….

  
The woman had been sick then, from the taste or from something else she couldn’t be sure, but Umeko certainly wasn’t going to present chocolate like this. It really was a good thing she’d begun practicing a moon before the Eorzean holiday because she’d need every day of it to learn how to make Kazuatsu something edible. She was determined and more than a little stubborn however, and she’d find a way to give him chocolate made by her own two hands even if it means poisoning herself with whatever it was she’d made!


	8. A Polite Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lack of letters leads to an invitation.

When Umeko had decided to fight for her family’s lands she began with letters. In the stack of correspondence she’d received from distraught people within the province, there were some names she recognized as having been respected leaders who had worked with her father, and it was to them that she wrote. The Raen was careful to offer them no false promises, or empty hope, but she did inform them of her intent to send aid, and her desire to petition for the return of the lands to her family. Since then, there had been a steady stream of correspondence between the four of them, Umeko could expect an update as to the situation in the province, as well as confirmation of rice deliveries to individual villages from them every week or so.

  
When two weeks had passed since she had formally submitted her petition to the Enclave with no word from Yasu, she had thought little of it. When Shigeru’s letter did not arrive the next week, Umeko began to grow concerned. It was not until Haru’s letter did not come that she resigned herself to investigation. It would be a bit difficult to travel inconspicuously considering the new… addition to her appearance, but it was not as though she had anyone she could send in her stead. Resolved, to this course of action the Raen had gone about chartering a boat to travel from Kugane, across the Ruby Sea, and up the One River, at least then she could avoid passing through villages and the attention her purple scaled appearance would garner for the majority of the journey.

  
It was surprisingly easy to find a boat and captain amenable to carrying her, and if she were not so preoccupied with concern over the silence of her compatriots, the Raen would perhaps have considered it too easy. Normally she would have given more thought to the swiftness of it all, having been able to charter the boat the same day she had begun asking after such, and then being informed they could depart that night. Instead Umeko had packed a few supplies, donned simple traveling attire, and boarded the Chihiro with her usual air of disinterest.

  
Everything was normal at first, the captain allowed her space, and there were no issues when it came time to pay the Ruby Price, which she politely did with a handful of gold. Then, the Doman coast came into view, and that is when the trouble began, try as she might her pale eyes saw no hint of the river mouth.  
As if sensing the change in mood the captain spoke then, “I’ve got a little stop to make at one of the villages, shouldn’t take more than an hour, just need to drop off a few letters s’all. Hope you don’t mind, just can’t miss the opportunity, s’not often I get up this way s’all”

  
If the Raen had minded her unease, perhaps things would have been different. The men were waiting when they made landfall, armour adorned in the kamon of the Yamazaki clan. The group’s leader smiled as she stepped from the boat, hand resting on the agitated katana at her side, “We’ve been waiting for you Musa-hime, quite a while I might add, do you know how troublesome it’s been to tempt you away from Hingashi?” He was a young hyur with dark hair and darker eyes, atop his horse he towered over her.

  
“If Haruka-san wished to speak with this one, he need only have extended an invitation.” Despite the coolness of her voice, beneath her calm facade Umeko was frightened. As tempted as she was to draw the Bairin no Odori no Ha she recognized the odds were hardly in her favor, there were too many of them, and she wore no protection save whatever the blade could provide. To fight now would risk far too much. No, the Raen would not let anything happen to her now, she would fight only as a last resort.

  
“Consider this your invitation, my lord has even been so kind as to provide you with an escort.” With a jerk of his arm the hyur signaled one of his men to approach her, “Do allow us to unburdon you of your luggage, Musa-hime, a young lady such as yourself has no need to strain herself with such things yes?”

  
She could practically feel the fierce displeasure of the blade as it was pulled from her hip, but there was nothing she could do now, her only hope was to bide her time and wait for a moment of inattention. “If Haruka thinks I shall allow him to intimidate myself into withdrawing my petition he is as foolish as he is cowardly.” Even as her wrists were bound with coarse rope she maintained her air of indifference, voice dripping now with disdain.

  
Turning his horse to begin leading them away the man laughed loudly and cruelly, “My, my, you’ve become so impolite from your time with ijin, or were you always so outspoken? Looks like we’re going to have to teach you some manners before presenting you to My Lord, would be such a shame if you make him lose his temper, you’ve got too pretty a face to see it broken.”


	9. A Polite Invitation Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

She couldn’t quite get a hold of the omamori tucked into her sleeve without drawing the guard’s attention. Then again, even as Umeko considered it, she wasn’t sure it was her best option, Mizuki was powerful, but even they might find themselves at a disadvantage against so many. At least Yamazaki’s men had limited their violence to what had thus far been empty threats. As concerning as the situation was (and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid), the raen could only conclude that they had been instructed to bring her to Yamazaki no Haruka alive.

  
For whatever reason Yamazaki wanted her alive, even if it was in captivity in that at least woman could take some small measure of comfort. It was that thought that allowed Umeko the patience to bide her time. Eventually she would find the opportunity to make her escape and retake the Bairin no Odori no Ha. It was a bit strange actually, since the moment the kattana had been removed from her hip, the raen had felt its energy more keenly than ever before, as if she could hear the Kami possessing her ancestor’s blade calling out to her. Umeko could even catch glimpses of the little komainu that supposedly protected the katana trotting at her side on occasion, as if acting as a silent reminder that even amongst these enemies she was protected.

  
It had begun to snow when the shiro came into view the next day, newly rebuilt, evidence of construction efforts still visible. The exterior of the buildings had been designed to display the owner’s wealth and power. Umeko found the entire estate distasteful, and it certainly reinforced her opinion of Yamazaki as an unfit daimyo. The man was clearly overly concerned with appearance rather than substance, wasting time and effort in remaking his home into this garrish display whilst the people he was responsible for starved.

  
Atop his horse the leader led them into the yard, jeering over his shoulder, “Welcome to your new home Musa-dono, I’m sure you’ll find my lord’s hospitality to your tastes.”

  
A servant stepped forward to meet them with a low bow, raven ears twitching atop her head, “Yamazaki-sama wishes for his honorable guest to be made presentable after her long journey. Allow me to see Musa-dono to her chambers.” Her hair seemed to have been dipped in blood, the tips crimson, but that is not what gave Umeko pause. It was the soft yip from the komainu towards the woman, and the way her dark mischievous eyes looked towards the being others could not see that had the raen to hesitate in following despite the less than gentle urging of a guard.

  
Pale eyes inspected the servant critically, before suspicion was replaced with recognition. There were times, when Umeko was quite young, that she’d nap in her mother’s lap, and dreamed. A dark eyed fox would slink through the window, and fold five fluffy tails around her feet as she sat at Mother’s side; in her dreams the two would talk for hours about many diffrent things. She’d been certain they were dreams, but now, as she looked into eyes as dark and mischievous as that Kitsune, and familiarity filled her entire being the raen wasn’t so sure. It was when she could feel Bairin no Odori no Ha reach towards the servant from the thieving guard’s side that Umeko was decided, in this place of danger, she could place her trust in the woman before her.

  
She was led to a comfortable set of rooms deep within the shiro, once within the servant was quick to shoo the two guards that had accompanied them out. “It’s not right for you to look on the young lady while she bathes, or will you tell Daichi-sama you’ve seen his wife’s skin before he has?” If they hadn’t taken the Bairin no Odori no Ha with them, Umeko would have been quite happy to see their backs as the guards left to take up positions outside of the door. She stayed silent as the servant began freeing her wrists whispering softly, “I’ll have you out of here before Haruka marries you to his heir, don’t worry, Umeko-dono.”  
“That is what he intends to do with me?” She’d had her suspicions with some of the things the guards sent to collect her had said, but to have them confirmed… Disgust churned in her belly - as if she’d ever marry someone that wasn’t her Kazuatsu!

  
“Mhm, he and his advisors had quite the little fight about it too, when they found out you’d petitioned the King for the return of your birthright the damned idiot wanted you dead, but I managed to convince him that ending a noble bloodline like yours would have such misfortune visited back on his own. I’d have stopped them bringing you here if I could have, but I didn’t find out until after he’d sent his little soldiers out.” The servant tossed the rope into a corner of the room distastefully.

  
Umeko allowed her pale eyes to take the other woman in once more as she began rubbing her bruised and chafed wrists. “Who are you to hold sway over Yamazaki, who are you to wish to give me aid?” The raen’s voice wasn’t distrustful, despite all the reason she had to be, instead there was no small amount of curiosity.

  
Ears flattened against her head as the servant appeared more than a little sad, “You don’t remember me little kit? There were a few times I thought you awake as I visited with Misumi. Maybe you were too young…” Looking away, she pulls a leaf from her sleeve, lifting it to her lips and blowing it towards the door the guards stood behind. An image identical to Umeko seemed to step out of the air, plum hair still damp from a bath and wearing a kimono she didn’t recognize.  
“I thought the Kitsune had been a dream…” The raen watched her illusionary double glide across the room, a resigned defeated look on the fakes face. “I would not wear such an expression.”

  
“No, but the you at Haruka’s mercy would. The guards will take that one while we slip away.” The Kitsune motioned for the real Umeko to hide behind a screen.

  
“I can not go without my katana, Yume-san.” The raen vaguely remembered the name her mother had used for the Kitsune.

  
Yume rolled her dark eyes forming a second illusion - of herself, “Right, I’m guessing it’s the one with the energy like what’s drenching you?” At the raen’s nod she moves towards a window her form seemed to shift and stretch until she looked like the hyur captain from earlier. “Hide, I’ll be back in a bit with your blade.” Even the voice was the same.

  
The kitsune waited until Umeko had hiden as she’d been bid to send out the illusions, and then Yume too was gone, having climbed out the window to meet with the guards and illusions somewhere. She returned nearly ten minutes later, after the katana was returned to Umeko’s side, they left, the raen covered in an illusion of a plane faced servant, and the kitsune in the form of a gray haired samurai. A few malms from the shiro, a silver scaled dragon found them, and the raen nearly fell asleep for the first time in days tucked into the white fur of Mizuki’s mane, the auspice would see her safely home, where questions she could expect a plethora of questions about the kitsune that seemed content to follow her.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and distance make the heart grow fonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless cuddle times.

That morning, as Umeko was coaxing a somewhat reluctant Mizuki into eating breakfast she was handed a letter. It wasn't unusual, the raen had gotten quite a few letters (and sent more than here share as well) from Kazuatsu since she'd decided to extend her stay in Eorzea, so with a soft smile she finished pouring Mizuki some tea, and excused herself to read it. Things never quite got that far however, because as soon as the seal was broken, a single plum blossom fell out onto her lap.

  
She was in awe, pale eyes on the flower, newly bloomed, perhaps even the first of the season. Kazuatsu had sent her a plum blossom…. The trees he'd planted (the trees he'd planted for her) at the shrine were in bloom. And, the dear sweet man had sent her one.  
Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions the purple scaled raen plucked the delicate blossom up, and pressing it to her chest, began to cry. She wished he was there, so that she could cover him kisses. She wished he was there so they could lay in bed talking for hours, sharing stories of when she was young and her family would sit in the grove… She wanted to hug him as the two of them spoke of the future, and how their own family, their precious, little, growing family, would do the same one day.

  
So preoccupied with her thoughts and emotions, Umeko didn't notice the concerned face of a dragon peeking into the room, perhaps having heard the sobs. The raen certainly didn't notice when Mizuki summoned their retainer and sent the crow off with a few soft words. It took some time to recompose herself, but eventually Umeko rejoined the others, none the wiser to having been caught.  
The rest of that day was decidedly uneventful, Mizuki's clinic staff left them alone for the most part, allowing the surrogate parent and child to spend their time together, something the dragon seemed to need. Despite this leisurely day, by night fall Umeko was more than ready to seek her bed, some days it seemed as if all of her energy simply vanished, Mizuki was quick to assuage any concerns with a simple, "Its normal." Dispute her sleepiness, she still finds trouble finding slumber, it is hard to sleep without her Kazuatsu, his warmth and his scent a balm and barrier to the terrors that crept still into her dreams, but after some time, a light doze found her.

  
It was the middle of the night, and dark as pitch when Umeko roused, slumber too light to continue at the sound of soft steps in her borrowed room. Half-asleep, she was reaching for her sword, when her pale gaze met glowing blue. "I didn't mean to wake you, my Plum Blossm." The sound of his voice seemed to force the tension from her body, and the raen relaxed back into bed, mind fogged over from sleep. She thought herself having quite the nice dream as the bed dipped and the large raen joined her beneath the covers.

  
"Mhmmm, missed you." She curled herself into his side, wrapping arms and legs around him as if Kazuatsu might disappear any moment. "Like this dream…." Umeko humed happily as she nuzled her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of him. The feel of his hand running through her hair was almost too real, the sound of his rumbling purr nearly enough to wake her fully.  
"I've missed you too," he managed to roll to his side, facing her and pressing their foreheads together. They stay like that, Kazuatsu's breath mixing with her own, as she falls back to sleep, a deep, full sleep, that only his presence could grant her. Even in dreams He's there with her, keeping Umeko close, glowing blue eyes full of love.


	11. Plots Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stolen seal, a plan in motion.

“You are certain?” Umeko’s soft tone was nearly smothered by the sounds of the summer night. The Raen had been enjoying a quiet moment overlooking the sea before making her way back into the Ichi-go Ighi-e clinic for bed when Yume had returned.

“I’m afraid so my lady. I went to the Enclave personally after speaking with the villagers. A formal withdrawal of your petition was submitted, in conjunction to a marriage agreement with the Yamazaki, both bearing the mark of your hanko.” The kitsune looked as grim as her report, ears flat against her head, a single visible tail flicking in agitation.

The young lady closed her pale eyes running a hand over her face, as disbelief filled her, “How is this possible. I sent the announcement of my marriage moons ago - there were witnesses! I requested the Bakafu give notice of my missing seal when we reported the robbery…” She felt ill, her chest beginning to tighten. 

How is this happening?

Yume remains kneeling, head down, “Neither are amongst the records at the Enclave, intercepted or destroyed, I’m uncertain as to which. Either way, it’s Haruka’s doing, his influence was greater than we could have suspected, even I didn’t know he had the right people in place to do something like this. I knew there would be issues with your hanko stolen, but I assumed that your businesses here would be targeted - I didn’t think it possible that the Enclave would become complacent.”

“We... must do something… I... I will have to go... personally, with... copies of the records from the Bakufu..., perhaps even a representative….” Trying to stand was a mistake, already unbalanced by the added weight of her growing child, the Umeko found herself stumbling into the table as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her. 

Why was it so hard to breath?

“Umeko!” Yume’s yell could hardly be heard over the ringing in the Raen’s horns. 

Why, why was this happening? 

She had done everything right, and still, still she could not succeed. 

How could she fix this? 

The kitsune was supporting her weight now, pulling her inside, calling for Kazuatsu, calling for Mizuki, but Umeko did not notice, she could not think beyond her panic, could not hear beyond the sound of her own heartbeat.


	12. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umeko returns to her lands.

It was… strange, Umeko decided as she looked down on the man prostrate before her as she sipped her morning tea. Indeed the entire situation felt more than a little surreal to the raen, there she was, in this man’s own home, and he was kowtowing to her, as breakfast dishes were being cleared away, and all because… “The meal was quite to my liking, Hojo-san, I assure you. My lack of appetite in the morning is in no way indicative of any dislike or offense.” She kept her tone bored, if only so as to not give the man any further cause to assume displeasure on her part, though it seemed to do little to appease the man’s fears, was she truly so frightening? Perhaps another tactic…

“My Lord Husband shall be quite pleased with such fare, upon his rising, for that you have our thanks.” Ah, that at least had him lifting his face from the floor. “To know that such gracious hospitality has been offered to my family shall offer much relief to my mind as I attend to matters, your consideration is most appreciated.” At the man’s pleased smile Umeko allowed herself a silent breath. She had ever been mindful of her words and actions, but now… now everything seemed so much harder. The slightest hint of possible displeasure had been enough to cause a grown man, a respected elder of his village, to humble himself. Had father felt this constraint, would her sister have?

By this time the sun had fully risen if the light streaming through the shuttered window was any indication, it was nearly time to begin. “It’s an honor to be of service to Musa-dono, even in so small a way.” Hojo’s face was earnest, and his tone respectful. Once more the Raen found herself beset by a feeling of strangeness. This man had led the village for nearly as long as she had been alive, had served under her father, would have served her sister… A part of Umeko wondered at how well the headman hid his ire, for surely he was angry.

He had every right to resent her after all. She was the youngest daughter, a child raised to marry well, her siblings’ lesser in every way, but she had survived when those suited to rule had not. She had run, abandoned these lands, these people, she had left them to suffer under the Empire, to suffer under Yamazaki… He shouldn’t be the one showing such difference. “It is my intent that our stay not be overly burdensome. You have done well to see to the needs of this village, as is to be expected of you, Hojo-san. I have found no fault in the requests you submitted last evening. The formalities shall not take longer than the day I expect.”

“The prosperity you witness now is thanks in no small part to your own efforts, Musa-dono. I can not tell you the number within the village who avoided starvation this past winter thanks to the provisions you sent. My own family included.” Hojo’s wrinkled face was too earnest, forcing her to look away, Umeko’s pale gaze looking out of the now open window, watching the waking of the village. “If it’d please Musa-dono, I’d be glad to send runners to the other villages, so that those seeking to petition the Daimyo might gather here. Umenosato, though humble, is the greatest of the villages in the province. What's more,” Umeko heard the sound of his clothes rustling as the man shifted, nerves? “We are the nearest to Ume no Mori.”

She remained silent, though his words were felt keenly in her breast. Yes, this village was the closest to her family’s estate, if she only looked past the small buildings she might even catch sight of the plum trees in the distance down the road. That’s why she had chosen to lodge her first after all. It was the closest she had been to home in years, a part of her, the frightened child in her heart, wanted to go no further than this village, to point at the trees and let that be enough, but she had promised… She had promised her son newly born, promised her husband who gently cleaned her face of tears, she had promised her family that yet lived in her heart. She would take her son home, she would walk beneath the trees as countless generations of her clan had done, would offer prayers in the grove, and allow her ancestors to know the child that now carried their blood, their hopes, their legacy.

If she did not have to leave, did not have other villages to visit… If she stayed in this village for a week, a moon, then she could tell herself that she’d take them tomorrow, or the next day, but if she had to leave… “I wish to see my lands, Hojo-san. To know the condition of my people.” It wasn’t a lie, but as ever, it was not the whole truth either. “It would not do to over extend your hospitality, I shall find myself having much need of it in the future, while attending to my duties here.” He seemed to recover from the sting of her initial rejection, smiling at the idea that she would be returning.  
“At least, then, allow some of our young men to accompany your honorable family on the road. My son would be most honored to act as your guard. As would a great many of our young men. Ah um, that is to say, if it pleases Musa-dono.” In the distance she saw the leaves of Plum trees, her heart was heavy, and her resolve weak.

“They may do as they like.”

It is in that manner, that her clan’s guard began to reform. Young and old, those who had been returned from conscription, and those who had feared the looming threat, it didn’t matter, the young men and women eager to serve, to protect their lands and their daimyo they flocked to her in those first weeks home. In the shadows a Kitsune smiled, the little kit would have protection now, beyond what she could offer. The Musa were rebuilding.


	13. Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the (possible) future. Domestic fluff featuring our favorite family. Kazuatsu, Mizuki, and Naoki are the characters of a friend.

The wooden bokkon was fun to play with. Kaito liked it when Mother took him out to the dojo and showed him kata after his morning lessons, but Mother wasn’t home today. On days Mother didn’t take him to play with the bokkon, Papa would play with him instead. Playing with Papa was fun too, especially when Papa showed him the funny dance, but Papa only did the funny dance on ‘special’ occasions, so usually Papa would tell him stories while they swept or played with the plants in the garden. But Papa didn’t take Kaito to the garden today.

Today Papa’s big hands carried a shiny wooden box, full of wagashi. Kaito liked wagashi, especially pretty wagashi like what Granny made. The candy wasn’t for him though, Papa said it was an ‘offering’, and they had to take it to the temple for Mizuchi-sama. Papa said it was a very important job, and they had to pay their respects. It made Kaito feel special, like he was a big kid. When they stopped at the temizuya to wash their hands and mouths he saw Granny talking with Naoki-san, and would have run over to them if Papa hadn’t reminded Kaito that they had an important job. It was confusing, Papa had said they were taking the candy to offer to Mizuchi-sama, and that was what Papa called Granny, so why were they going into the shrine when Granny was under one of Mother’s plum trees?

Inside, Papa’s big hands held Kaito’s gently, showing him how to light one of the funny little sticks before setting them in front of a big statue of a dragon. The smoke made his eyes water and his nose itch like he had to sneeze, and it smelled funny, but he listened quietly as Papa explained what he was doing. Papa was always nice when he explained things, his rumbly voice always made Kaito feel safe and calm, but he still didn’t understand, Granny was  _ outside _ not in the statue… Papa said it was time to start their prayers, and together they bowed to the statue twice, and then clapped their hands, and then bowed again, after that Papa closed his eyes and was quiet. Kaito still didn’t understand, they were supposed to give Granny her candy…

~*~

As he offered silent prayers on the village's behalf, Kazuatsu could hear faint shuffling sounds, at his side, his son had done well so far, and it was understandable that the child became a bit restless. Eventually the shuffling stopped, and even as the priest continued his prayers a swell of pride filled his chest, his boy never ceased to amaze him, even from a young age he had demonstrated a degree of thoughtfulness and respect that honored his parents.  _ He’ll make a good priest, if that’s the life he choses _ . A few more minutes passed in silence as he finished the prayers, blue eyes opened, and he turned towards his s- WHERE WAS HIS SON?! He didn’t even notice that the wagashi offering was missing as well...

~*~

Mizuki was just flicking a plum blossom petal from their white hair when they felt a tug on their sleeve, looking down they met glowing blue eyes, and a serious face. A rush of emotion flooded their heart for a moment, his face was different, but the blood of their son was strong, even after generations. “Yes, Kaito-kun?” The dragon asked kneeling down to be eye level with the boy of four, behind them Naoki shifted his wings a bit, also looking at the child curiously.

“Papa said we gotta give Granny an offering to show our respect.” It wasn’t unusual for the boy to have a serious air to him, but he seemed particularly solom at that moment.

Looking at the crow at their back Mizuki found no answers to the little raen’s strange behavior, so instead they turned back to the boy, “Is that so? What are you giving me?” It was probably the tin of wagashi he was trying to hide behind his back, but it was only polite that the dragon played along for now. Besides, her Little Plum’s son was being  _ especially _ cute today. Expectantly a clawed hand was held out towards the child, only for Mizuki to blink in surprise, a smile curling onto her lips as the boy made a formal bow, something his Mother had been working on teaching him for a month, it wasn’t quite perfect, nor nearly as elegant as Umeko’s examples, but the way his little tail waved high in the air for balance was just…  _ Adorable! _

Two bows later and the tin of wagashi was finally in her claws, Kaito’s solom face melting into a gapped toothed grin. “Can Kaito have some of Granny’s candy?” Mizuki couldn’t help but scoop him up and nuzzle into his downy lavender hair, the child’s giggles ringing across the shrine grounds.


	14. Namedays of a Different Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nameday has come.

Last night the servants had been ordered not to disturb her, the door to her chambers locked, and her vassals had been warned well in advance that Umeko would take no audiences that day save for in the most dire of circumstances. The young Daimyo rose with the sun, and after a leisurely bath, soaking in the hot waters for nearly a bell, she had dressed simply, left her hair down, and her face clean of make up. She had just lit the first stick of incense at the little altar in her room when the soft cries of her waking son drew her attention. Umeko was amazed daily by her son, the child having grown so much in the moons since his birth. Each moment with Kaito was a gauntlet of emotion, pride, joy, fear, remorse, love, the young mother often couldn’t decide what feelings the boy evoked as she held him, but she knew that if given the chance, she would never let him go.

As she looked down at his face now, the scent of half forgotten incense curling through the air, Umeko smiled softly. Carrying the baby to the altar was a simple decision, and settling them both on a pillow before it seemed right. “Mother spent this day with her family in the past you know.” Her voice caused Kaito’s cries to quiet. “Your honored Grandparents, your Aunt and Uncle. Even your cousin for a few short years, we would all spend this day together. They used to give Mother candies.” Umeko watched the baby suck on his little fist, eyes not leaving her own. “Mother thought to spend the day with them again.” She held him closer.

She spent that day telling her little son stories, some half forgotten, of the family he would never meet, she talked until her voice was hoarse from use, and the sun had set. While the incense burned she told him of lazy days in her mother’s arms. Over small meals of fruit brought the night before Kaito heard about his Grandfather’s stern demeanour, and his bellowing laugh that would fill the air in private. When Umeko laughed speaking of her siblings, the babe did so as well. All the day the child watched his mother with his too old eyes, as if he understood her every word. Perhaps he did, or perhaps she would tell him these stories again the next year, but it didn’t matter.

Namedays were meant to be spent with family, and as Umeko brushed her fingers through her son’s hair that night, she knew that she always would. After all, she had promised to give her son some of her candy next year.


End file.
